<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witcher's Ruins by MultifandomForte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101377">The Witcher's Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte'>MultifandomForte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), POV Animal, POV Third Person, story retold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla of Cintra and Yennefer of Vengerberg retold through the eyes of some sources not thought of before. The stories are shown in a different light, revealing new details about the people that call the Valley of Plenty home; oh Valley of Plenty, oh, Toss a Coin to your Witcher, oh Valley of Plenty.......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Istredd &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Witcher's Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based directly off of the Netflix TV version of The Witcher. Sorry if the characters aren't all accurate.</p><p>Please do not use my characters without asking. Concrit is highly appreciated, but please keep it nice! Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All was quiet and dark. No light breached through the tree canopy; not that there was much of one. There were few bird songs, and almost no other noises. A small deer walked by the stream of grey water, searching for what little food it could find. The water slightly stirred, causing alarm in the deer. A steady stream of bubbles emerged. Being cautious, the deer began to back away. Within seconds, an enormous spider-like creature emerged from the water, followed by a man with white hair. THe creature and the man fought each other, both trying to kill the other. The man was stuck under water, his sword just out of his grasp. It took all of his strength just to hold the creature off for a little bit. A boy stood off from the battle, just about fifty feet away. He drew his sword and started running towards the small battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt!” he yelled to the man. The man was none other than the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia. The boy jumped as high as he could and landed on the spider-beast. It gave Geralt just the chance he needed to grab his sword, cutting some of the beast’s legs off. The boy was thrown a great distance away, hitting the ground hard. Geralt took his sword and shoved it straight through the beast's head. The creature went down with a final screech. The Witcher sighed in relief and tiredness. The boy, who had mostly regained his consciousness, managed to pull himself up from the ground, feeling the pain shooting through his body. He dragged himself over to Geralt, who had slaughtered the deer that had been wary of the commotion. It could be used for meat; something that was greatly needed. “Good job finally killing the thing,” he said to the Witcher. Geralt looked at the boy with his usual coldness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’ll never learn, you stupid dumbass, Leviticus.” It wasn’t the best insult he could come up with, but he was internally a little grateful that Levi had intervened, even though he had told him not to. Levi now needed time to rest a little, and a new sword. Both were difficult to find. Levi grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I may be a dumbass, but I’m still making it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two headed into the nearest town. Geralt rode his horse, Roach, while Levi walked. Geralt was silent, as usual, but Levi was quiet as well, which was not normal. The boy had convinced the Witcher a few months prior to bring him along on his adventures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Geralt!” he had begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing more for me here. I can help you. Why won’t you let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I said so. No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be your servant, if you want. Just please take me with you. I promise I won’t be a bother or a burden.” There had been a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better keep that promise, because I’m holding you to it.” That’s how their relationship started in the first place. Levi had stayed true to his word, and Geralt let him tag along. They entered the town of Blaviken, both with the hoods of their cloaks over their heads. “Leviticus.” Levi instantly knew his cue. He tied Roach to the hitching post outside the local tavern, as Geralt dismounted. The Witcher headed inside, his travel companion scrambling to keep up behind him. It was true that the Witcher didn’t like having a child around, but he also knew that the boy would do whatever he could to keep up. However, Levi wasn’t necessarily a child. He was seventeen, turning eighteen in a few months. Taverns weren’t particularly the friendliest of places, but they were good for food and beer. The duo was almost instantly met with hateful gazes. Levi followed Geralt to the bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will it be?” the waitress asked. Geralt placed a piece of paper down on the bar table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Directions to the alderman’s house.” Levi immediately wanted to stay a little longer to get something to eat, but knew Geralt wanted to go quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the alley, to the left, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isadora,” a man barked, cutting her off. It wasn’t a positive tone. The traveling companions both recognized the tone of someone who seemed to be not such a big fan of Geralt’s. The man walked behind the bar. “You’re not welcome here, Witcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where the alderman is and we’ll be on our way,” Geralt replied calmly. Levi moved to place a hand on the small dagger he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not in charge here, you bastard. Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a hard choice.” Leviticus could feel everything in his stomach drop. He hated getting into bar fights. He wasn’t good at fighting, much less defending himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill him then, why not,” someone else called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared of us, Witcher?” another taunted. Levi tightened his fingers around the hilt of his dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not leave it alone for a moment?” a female voice asked in an annoyed tone, making all the men turn. She had medium-length brunette hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an outfit of red. Levi instantly noticed a large golden broach that she was wearing. It had, what looked to be, a few gemstones scattered around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Witchers can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking to you.” The woman turned to Geralt and Leviticus. “I apologize for how my men have treated you. Perhaps they will make up for it in tomorrow’s market.” This woman had a threatening tone to her, which was something Leviticus wasn’t comfortable with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Renfri,” the men muttered, beginning to disperse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One for me, one for my friend, and some food for the scrawny lad,” she told the bartender. Reluctantly, he did as he was told. Geralt and Levi took their seats at the bar. Levi looked at his mentor, silently asking permission if he could eat the food given. They had to be extremely careful, since most people didn’t have good likings for Witchers. Geralt’s bright orange, mutated eyes gave Leviticus the permission he sought. Levi immediately began to devour the food, hungry as anything. He was also grateful for the beer that came with the food. The boy was ravenous, consuming everything in front of him. Renfri was a pretty woman, as previously described. Levi had seen a lot of girls that had caught his eye, but she was certainly at the top of the list. “What brings you to Blaviken? Coming for a monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We traveled by the swamp,” Levi answered with his mouth full. He instantly received a scolding glare from Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you travel by the main roads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to make a living by going over main roads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two need money. Especially for clothes.” Geralt and Levi looked at each other, questioning how badly they actually looked. “Three more beers.” The bartender stared Renfri, and then gave her the entire serving cup, which was about the size of two pints. “I tend to continuously find monsters wherever I go,” Renfri told them, filling their cups. Levi listened closely, while graciously accepting another drink. “Boy, are you scrawny.” Leviticus looked up, his ravenous expression making her back off just a little. A girl approached the trio. She was dressed in average peasant clothes and was about half of Levi’s height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much coin for your kikimora?” she asked, referencing the monster that Geralt had fought and killed. Geralt stood up and followed, but Leviticus stayed in his seat, continuing to eat. He didn’t need to follow the Witcher </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is a boy like you doing with a Witcher?” Renfri asked, beginning to trace his knee with her hand. He didn’t exactly hate it, but his mind was more focused on the food. He was almost done with the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We travel together. I get his supplies ready for him and prepare everything and he does the killing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” Her hand was beginning to move up, which took his mind off of his food. Leviticus wasn’t sure if he liked this or not. He glanced out the nearby window, and then saw Geralt walking with the peasant girl from before, leading Roach with the reins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Levi muttered, quickly getting up from the bar. “It was nice to meet you and thank you for the food, but if he leaves without me I’m screwed. Perhaps I’ll meet you again soon?” Renfri winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she answered. Levi smiled and bolted for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After running for nearly ten minutes, Leviticus finally caught up to the Witcher and the peasant girl, who’s name was Marilka. They approached a large brick tower with grand wooden doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could make a whore house out of this place,” Levi commented. Geralt smacked him hard on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manners,” he warned, walking up to the doors. Levi instantly followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door’s a portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Geralt replied, with his usual grunt. The two stepped through a portal and appeared in what seemed to be a large garden, clothesless women walking around. To Geralt, it was nothing impressive. To Leviticus….it was an embarrassing turn on. Geralt never let Levi get into trouble like that, so Levi was considered more on the innocent side. His body told him yes, but his mind disagreed. He earned another glare from Geralt. “Don’t make it so obvious.” Levi instantly knew what he meant, but also knew there wasn’t much he could do about it. Damn the male body. The garden, on the other hand, was truly beautiful, filled with colors and exotic plants that neither of the travelers had seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings,” a voice said from their right. Levi tried to hide behind Geralt a little bit. “I am Master Stregobor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a kikimora for Master Irion,” the Witcher stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Irion made this tower, but has been dead for 200 years. I have taken his name as another title, in order to honor him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. He created all this too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, um….this is more of my own creation. Helps pass time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re in hiding,” Levi piped in, recognizing the signs that the Witcher had taught him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very insightful, boy.” He motioned for the two to follow. “We do not meet Witchers here often in Blaviken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not many left,” Geralt responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember that Witchers don’t feel anything.” That was something Leviticus, rather than Geralt, struggled with internally. He sometimes wanted Geralt to know that he viewed him as important, but he also wanted to know if Geralt felt the same way. It was something Levi had come to accept that he’d never know. “I am glad you have been brought to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be nice to have an explanation of why a wizard uses a young girl to bring him a Witcher,” Levi said, this time receiving no glare from Geralt. “You don’t want the monster we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want us to kill yours,” Geralt concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, clever and insightful. Indeed. It is the worst kind of monster. It’s human. Its name is Renfri.” Levi’s bodily erection quickly went down, the color beginning to drain from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>